


[Podfic] Based on a True Story

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [55]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Atalan's summary:Crowley's running low on inspiration for his sex blog. A night on the town seems like a good antidote. And then he meets an angel.Written for the prompt "Diaries". Sometimes when inspiration strikes, you write 2000 words of poetic narrative, and sometimes... this happens.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Not-Very-Nice and Anatomically-Inaccurate Prophecies [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695055
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Based on a True Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Based on a True Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849856) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Based-on-a-True-Story-by-Atalan-ervdh8)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/55b69le3yw0m7bu/GO_Based_On_A_True_Story.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Silly Intro](https://filmmusic.io/song/4786-silly-intro) by Alexander Nakarada  
[CC BY 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)


End file.
